


Best Massage I've Ever Had

by FluffyCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Massage, More Fluff, Smut and Fluff, breast fondling I guess, butt rubbing, for Carey, i feel awkward, idk - Freeform, misha - Freeform, sorry if this is bad Carey, this is for my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyCastiel/pseuds/FluffyCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a little story for my friend Carey, this is based around her. So if you don't wanna read it you don't have to haha. Carey I hope you like this, hope it's not too bad. Basically Carey is a beauty and treats her self to s massage and the guy doing the massage is Misha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Massage I've Ever Had

Working as a manager in a retail store is a pretty stressful job. Having to deal with rude people and some employees can be a pain. After her shift Carey figured it was time to schedule an appointment to her favorite spa and get a massage. She was in dire need of one, she picked up her phone and called the spa.   
***   
After hours of waiting it was finally time for her to head to the spa, she hopped in her car and headed that way. She was already starting to feel relaxed just thinking about the massage she was gonna get. She arrived at the spa, got out of the car and heade for the door. For some reason she was getting an anxious feeling about this massage, but she's gotten plenty before but for some reason this one felt different.   
She walked up to the receptionist and signed in.   
"Oh, hi Carey! How are you today?"  
"I'm great, stressful day at work, thought I could use a massage" said happily. She went here so often that the receptionist knew her by name.   
"Dont I know it, oh and Carey we have a new masseuse, I hope that won't be an issue" A new masseuse, maybe THIS is why Carey felt weird about this particular visit, hopefully the new masseuse was nice, her old one, Kelly, had always been a pretty happy up beat lady.   
"Uh, yeah, sure, it shouldn't be a problem" Carey was nervous, but the new girl couldn't be that bad could she? Probably not, she was just overthinking things again. After sitting for almost five minutes the door to the massage rooms opened and holy shit. The guy who came out was stunning, he had dark almost raven colored hair and these deep, intense blue eyes. Carey swallowed, this man was attractive, no that wasn't right, he was a god damn walking sex god. She trailed her eyes down this man's body and damn was he built. He was wearing an old t-shirt with a pair of sweatpants that were hanging low on his hips, oh dear Jesus his hips, his hip bones were jutting out from where the sweatpants started. Carey willed her eyes up only to meet a pair of blue ones staring at her and wait was his mouth moving?   
"Excuse me, are you Carey?" His voice, his voice was almost orgasmic, it was rough and deep. Wait, did he just say her name?  
"What?" He laughed. His laugh, his laugh was the greatest sound she's ever heard.   
"Little distracted are we? I asked if your name was Carey, my name is Misha and I'll be your masseuse for this evening" Her masseuse?!? This was the new masseuse? She's never had a guy masseuse before, let alone one who looked like this. Oh wait, yes he asked her a question.   
"Y-y-yeah, that would be" damn her stuttering, she always stuttered when she was nervous, or in the presence of attractive men.   
"I thought so, okay right follow me and we'lol get this show in the road!" He held the door open and let her walk first. She could feel his trailing up and down her body, she started to feel a little self conscious. They arrived at the door, she paused and turned around. She gasped, he was already staring at her and he was even more dreamy up close.  
"Okay, go in and get undressed, lay on the table and there's a towel to wrap yourself up on the shelf by the table. Let me know when you're ready" Carey felt numb and slightly aroused, wait aroused? She needed to pocket those feelings immediately, I mean there's no way that that man would interested in her let a lone jeopardize his job.   
***  
Carey was lying patiently on the table, a little nervous about letting him know she was ready. But reluctantly she did,  
"I-I'm ready!" Her voice cracked when she yelled, ugh, could she be any more embarrassing. The door clicked and opened, holy shit he was shirtless. The man was shirtless and god did he looked good without one. She made a low noise in her throat, god she was even more aroused than she was before. This man certainly was a beauty and obviously he was hitting all her buttons because her mind started to wander. She starting thinking about his hands, gliding all over her body. His mouth on her mouth and on other places. Just thinking about it got her all hot and bothered, she almost moaned, almost. He came over and poured oil into his hands and started rubbing his hands together. Her eyes followed the way his hands rubbed together, back and forth, back and forth. Then her towel was being taken off and his hands were on her. He started on her back and he as rubbing. God this felt good, his hands felt good. She let out a little noise, louder than she expected. She heard him giggle and she blushed.  
"You know Carey, you're really pretty. I couldn't stop staring at you when I first layed eyes on you. And she I got a peak at that ass if yours, I was gone" Carey moaned, was this actually happening? Or was she having one of her weird sex dreams. But then she felt the towel being lowered even more, exposing her bare ass. This definitely wasn't a dream.   
"God Carey, you're so pretty, and your ass. I want to touch it, can I touch it Carey" at this point Misha had stopped rubbing and was leaning into her ear, gently nibbling on her ear lobe. She couldn't think clearly, not with him doing that and his sexed io voice saying such naught things into her ear. All she could do was nod. He smiled and moved down cupping her cheeks into his hands and started rubbing. Carey moaned louder this time  
"Your ass is so pretty Carey, do you feel what you're doing to me?" She did, she felt something graze her hand and god was that his? It was. She moaned. Knowing that she caused him this much pleasure was turning her on even more.  
"As much as I love your ass Carey, I really wanna get a look at those breasts of yours. Turn over for me" Carey turned over and nearly came. The look on Misha's face was a sight to see. His hair was sweaty and was sticking to his forehead. And he had a pretty nice sized buldge in the front of his sweats.   
"So pretty Carey, can I touch?" She nodded, already so close from the erroctic rub down in her ass. He clubbed her beasts his rough hands and started massaging them in a circular motion. He did that for a few more minutes then took his fingers and pinched one of her nipples. And as if on cue she came, she came hard. Coming down from her orgasm she was panting. Then she remembered that Misha was sporting a pretty nice buldge, she was going to ask if he needed help but when she looked she saw a wet spot in the front of his pants. He came by watching her, that's the hottest thing she's ever seen. He leaned over and slipped a card with his number on, winked and walked out. This was by far the best massage she's ever gotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess if anybody else wants something like this you can ask, but basically just doing this for a friend.


End file.
